


Dessert

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: When Jay makes sure that Willow has the day off, Willow decides to surprise her boyfriend... Willow belongs to willownorthbook and Jay belongs to SpaceUnicornDot.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts), [SpaceUnicornDot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/gifts).



Since coming to the part of Jorvik that she now spent most of her time in, Willow Northbook had settled into an admittedly work-filled routine. Every day, new parts of Jorvik had new jobs to do- helping Conrad collect wood for the forge or deliver fish hooks to Mr Cod at Moorland, doing odd jobs at the winery, helping out Mario at the observatory, and, of course, there were the ever-present stable chores and horses to train. In recent years, Willow had also managed to find time to hang out with a growing group of friends and her boyfriend- by figuring out how to get through her daily list of chores faster than before. This was something that she was quite proud of, even if it did make a little furrow appear between Jay's brows at the thought of her working so hard. He worried too much, bless him.

And yet, Willow was still surprised when she woke up one morning to several messages from the various 'employers' around Jorvik telling her not to bother coming to help out today because they had lots of help. Frowning, Willow turned to Jay, who was lying too still in bed beside her, unable to hide the smile on his face.

"Jay," said Willow, "What did you do?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jay asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Willow's eyes lingered on his bare chest, and she remembered a time when she would have looked away blushing.

"Don't play dumb," said Willow with a laugh. "The people I usually work for told me to take the day off."

"Oh, that's nice of them," said Jay.

"I'll tickle you," said Willow. Jay scrambled away from her, holding the sheet up over his chest.

"You wouldn't," said Jay. Willow twitched her fingers, a devilish grin growing on her lips, and Jay yelped and half-fell out of bed in his attempt to get away from her. Willow only got out of bed, though, Jay's shirt that she'd slept in falling to her knees. "Okay, okay, fine! I managed to convince your friends to help you out and give you the day off by doing your jobs."

"Jay, no, what if they have better things that they'd rather be doing?" Willow protested, guilt welling up in her.

"They really don't," said Jay. "Okay, except Daine and Rose, who literally have jobs to go to, but the rest all volunteered willingly enough."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, still frowning. Jay nodded, stepping towards her against his better judgement and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't frown too much, you'll get wrinkles," said Jay. "Which is exactly why you're going to take the day off and relax, my love."

"I don't deserve it, though," said Willow.

"Willow," said Jay with a sigh. "You deserve this and so much more after how hard you work. Just have some fun, play some video games, go on a trail ride with Rebel or Faith."

"Okay," said Willow, finally giving in. Jay was sweet as anything, but he was also stubborn as hell when it came to her wellbeing.

"Good," said Jay, giving her a quick kiss on the lips that ended up lingering so that he eventually pulled away blushing. "You get to rest today. I, uh... have to-"

"Take a cold shower?" Willow butted in. Jay's cheeks somehow turned redder as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on, we could spend the day together in bed..." Her fingers dragged up Jay's forearm, and he looked torn.

"I'm really sorry but I promised I'd help sort out some books in the druid archive today," said Jay. Willow sighed.

"Fine, leave me alone with my fingers," said Willow, half-hoping he'd be thinking about that all day.

"You're making this really hard," said Jay with a huff. Willow's wicked grin spelled his doom. "Oh no."

"Making what hard?" Willow asked, laughing. Jay pouted for only a moment, though, before he kissed her fiercely, taking Willow by surprise so that she let out a soft moan and melted into his body. She got her answer, anyway.

"Okay, now I seriously have to go," said Jay. "I'll be home for dinner, though."

"Good," said Willow. "I'll make you something really nice. Might not be as good as Louisa's but I can try my best."

"Looking forward to it," said Jay, grinning at her. Willow blew him a kiss as he walked out the bedroom door, and then collapsed on the bed in laughter when she heard the shower running.

Once Jay was gone, though, Willow was... bored. She walked around the house, doing some idle tidying, organised the books by alphabetical order, dusted some of Jay's many snowglobes, and then her mind drifted. This had been a bad thing before, but now... now, instead of dwelling on the past, Willow found herself trying to come up with ways to thank Jay for giving her the day off. Ways to show him just how much he meant to her. And she knew that he knew how much he meant to her, but... well, Jay might have taken a cold shower, but Willow had not, had been planning on taking care of that particular ache another way. Which she did now, thoughts of Jay hard at work doing manual labour (like hauling sacks for Steve or Barney) filling her mind as she took care of her 'problem'. That was the one and only reason that she could never work with her boyfriend, the sight flustering her too much to even concentrate. She liked winter for more reasons than just the ability to cuddle up by the fire.

When she finally sat up, hair more of a mess than before, Willow cleaned off her toy and knew exactly how she'd treat Jay. She'd make him dinner, yes, but... dinner would be the truly unforgettable part. Her mind fixed on the idea, Willow dug in her wardrobe for something special before she began looking for nice things to cook for dinner and called a friend to take the animals for the evening so that they wouldn't be scratching at the door at a bad time.

As evening fell, Willow found herself cursing her boyfriend for his unfortunate aversion to time. At least he had a decent excuse, she guessed. But her heart lurched every time a horse rode by the house (which was unfortunately near a race track), until finally, she heard a key in the front door and hurried to put her robe on over the outfit that she'd been wearing since the sun had set. Now was the time when she could either go for flirty and make a fool of herself, or just act like normal. Her anxiety told her to act normal, but the anxiety still vanished when she saw Jay.

"Hey, welcome home," said Willow, kissing his cheek. He smelled like a library, which effectively squashed her earlier notions of what he'd spent the day doing (her imagination may have gotten away from her), but it was a nice smell. "I made dinner."

"Good, because I'm starving," said Jay with a laugh. "I just didn't want to get food on the books..."

"Why are you so sweet?" said Willow with a happy laugh. She almost felt like skipping as she led him to the dining room, though she was still all-too-aware of the fact that she could feel the softness of her robe against her bare skin in many places.

"Oh," said Jay, his eyes widening as he took in the candlelit dinner that Willow had prepared for them. Honestly, it was just steak and vegetables, Willow hadn't wanted to risk anything too fancy lest she get it wrong or Jay not like it. But the table was laid out with a tablecloth and the good dinnerware and silverware, and there were candles burning in a candelabra in the middle of the table. "Wow, is this what you've been doing all day?"

"Nope, that was all done this evening," said Willow. "I've been doing other things all day. Nothing too hard, don't worry, I'm resting like you said." She was full of nervous energy now, though.

"Yeah, I can tell by your robe," said Jay, and Willow felt heat crawling over her skin. "This looks amazing, thank you." Not for the first time, Willow was glad that her boyfriend enjoyed the simple things. She also hoped that she'd be able to eat it despite her nerves. Not that she was nervous about sex, of course not, just... she so rarely surprised Jay like this, and maybe he was too tired or maybe just not in the mood or...

But Willow managed to eat while Jay chatted about his day, sounding so happy and delighted that Willow's nerves eased again. Jay was like a cool breeze on a hot summer's day, the balm that Willow had never known she'd needed. Even when she rose from her seat, her heart only pounded against her ribcage the usual amount and she didn't have an anxiety attack like she'd been afraid of.

"I hope you're ready for dessert," said Willow, her fingers only shaking slightly as she untied the tie on her robe and let the robe fall to the ground. She felt naked, despite the lacy lingerie covering her. But then, she guessed, it was really only half covering her.

"Oh," said Jay, his eyes growing huge as he took in the sight of her. Of her pale skin against the lacy white lingerie that was little more than a bra and panties, though the top part did have a little lace panel reaching down to the hem of her panties. He didn't really say anything more, only rose from his seat and crossed the short distance between them to pull Willow into a kiss, his fingers skimming down over her sides so that Willow shuddered and leaned into him.

Though Willow had admittedly gotten more comfortable with her sex life now, she still preferred the bedroom, as did Jay, walking her backward into the bedroom and dropping the occasional kiss to her neck or collarbone. The little clothing that Willow wore fell away along with Jay's, and Willow took great pleasure in running her hands over Jay's muscular torso before Jay leaned in to drop kisses further down again. His lips brushed across her breasts so lightly that Willow couldn't help but moan, eyelids fluttering.

"I know you usually try to be gentle," said Willow as Jay drew away to find a condom. "But this time, can you... focus on yourself more? I promise it'll feel good for me too."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked, frowning lightly. "Everything I've read says-"

"I know, and it's so sweet of you to focus on me," said Willow. "Honestly, it's not something I'd ever had before you. But I'm interested to know what it's like. I want you to enjoy this just as much as I am, Jay."

"So... be selfish for once?" Jay asked. Willow nodded.

"I know it's hard for you to do," said Willow. "But if I can do it, you can do it." Willow had expected Jay to hesitate, had feared that he would. She really didn't expect him to pull her into his arms, lifting her legs up to wrap them around his waist, but she definitely wasn't complaining. In fact, her heart was beating distinctly somewhere south, and goosebumps covered Willow's body as she felt exactly how much Jay wanted this. The fact that he was holding her up even while kissing her did things to Willow that she'd never expected.

"Is this okay?" Jay asked. Willow's eyes were so dark but she could only nod, seeing it reflected in Jay's eyes.

"Oh, it's so okay," said Willow, her body tingling in anticipation. She hadn't expected feeling so helpless to feel so... good. But she was in Jay's arms, the man she knew would never hurt her. And so she gave herself over to pleasure as Jay thrust up into her, making her fingers curl into the hair at the nape of Jay's neck. She must have made a strange noise in her pleasure, because Jay looked at her in concern.

"Still okay?" Jay asked. Willow nodded, kissing him a little more fiercely only to pull away to moan as Jay started to move inside of her. Jay's fingers dug into her hips a little as Willow rolled her hips to get a little more friction, the pressure enough to make Willow's head spin.

"Oh, Jay," Willow moaned, knowing that her fingernails were scratching up Jay's back but not really caring right now. She'd never felt so good before, and this was when Jay was focusing on himself. Maybe she just liked it better that way.

"Can I lay you down?" Jay asked. "I don't want to stop if you're enjoying this so much but it might be easier if I'm not standing."

"Hey, whatever makes it better for you," said Willow. "Because I am really liking this side of you."

"I just don't want to hurt you," said Jay.

"Does it look like you're hurting me?" Willow asked, smirking at him. Jay answered her with a kiss before he gripped her thighs to pull her off of him. He rejoined her on the bed quickly enough, though.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked again as he wrapped his arms around Willow's shoulders.

"I like your strength," said Willow, her face somehow turning redder.

"Oh," said Jay, his eyes widening. "Well, that changes things." To Willow's delight, though, he only held her a little tighter as he slid back into her and started up a rhythm that was exactly what Willow had wanted. Her moans only got louder as she finally got to experience Jay focusing on himself, even if she did also very much enjoy it when he focused more on her, on kissing her and giving her those gentle caresses that drove her crazy. This, though... this was more than anything Willow had ever dreamed of. If she already went weak at the knees when she saw how strong Jay was, well, to have that strength used on her...

It was almost a surprise when Jay finished, if only because Willow's mind had been knocked elsewhere entirely. But slowly, she came back to herself, feeling the briefest chill settle over her body before Jay rejoined her, pulling her close to him and kissing her cheek.

"I liked that a lot more than I thought I would," said Jay, his face flushed and eyes sparkling.

"I think I just died and went to heaven," said Willow with a little huff of a laugh. "That was... wow."

"I could tell," said Jay, pushing a lock of Willow's currently-green hair behind her ear. "Is that what you've been doing all day?"

"Yeah," said Willow. "But y'know, dessert does take a while to make..."

"But it's worth it," said Jay. "So do you want me to do that every time now?"

"I definitely wouldn't complain," said Willow, smiling at him. "If you're up for it."

"Anything for you," said Jay, his fingers threading through Willow's hair. Their lips met in a slow and lazy kiss, one that Willow wanted to never end.


End file.
